


Dear Y/N

by that1seniorchick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My first fic, a letter, depression got the best of the reader, fluffy fluff, guys this is like super fluffy, not at all triggering, sorry if this sucks, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that1seniorchick/pseuds/that1seniorchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean writes the reader a letter to help her through a rough spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Y/N

Dear Y/N,

Hi sweetheart. I know that you've been down in the dumps, so I wrote this so you have something to wake up to and maybe make you smile.

First off, stop judging yourself every time you look at yourself in the mirror. You are so fucking gorgeous and perfect in my eyes. Okay, so now that you're blushing and that I have your attention, I have to tell you something. I've had the biggest crush on you since we first met on that hunt in Michigan, over 4 years ago. Now, I bet you're wondering what took me so long to admit this. Well, I don't like seeing you like this babe. I know that I can't change the way you're feeling, but I want to try!

Here's somethings that I've noticed about you that I love:

your hair, your smile, the way you get when you get around people you don't know; I especially love the way you start rambling in Spanish when you get flustered. It's adorable, just like you.

I know how you are insecure about just about everything. Don't worry baby, I love everything about you. I've heard you singing in the shower for the first time a few months ago.. Promise me that you'll sing for me soon, because babe, your voice is so amazing and I want to hear it every day if possible.

Come to the kitchen once you finish reading this. I'll have your favorite breakfast ready for you sweetheart.

~Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. It's more of a drabble, but whatever! Send me a request if you want me to write you a fic! (Follow me on tumblr: that1seniorchick.tumblr.com


End file.
